


A Merry Drarry Christmas

by Spoon_In_The_Jar



Series: Domestic Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Love, Sweaters, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_In_The_Jar/pseuds/Spoon_In_The_Jar
Summary: It was Draco's first Christmas, that he was invited to the Burrow. For Harry he is just happy that Draco is with him this Christmas. Draco on the other hand is a little scared, and not in the best state of mind. What will happen at the Burrow this year?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Domestic Drarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557298
Kudos: 17





	A Merry Drarry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Draco is taller than Harry, but I feel like it would be cuter if Draco was shorter.

"Honey, can you pass me a pair of socks?" Harry asked.

I didn't even glance at him. I just threw the socks at him. It wasn't that I was mad at Harry, but more I just didn't like the idea of going to the Burrow for the holidays. 

We had got the owl two weeks before Christmas it read 

_Dear Harry and Draco,_

_We the Wesley's know that Draco has never spent a Christmas with us. We would like to change that. As of now we would like to invite not just Harry . J Potter to our home this Christmas, but also Draco . L Malfoy to our home this Christmas._

_Love,_

_The Wesley's_

Harry was so excited when he read it, but I just couldn't help but be scared. I didn't know how to say know how to say no. So I was going to the Burrow for Christmas with my boyfriend of 4 years Harry Potter. 

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Harry had said that Luna would be there since her and Ginny were dating. I had heard about it but I didn't get that they still would be dating. Going to the Buttow also meant that I wouldn't be alone this Christmas. Since Harry always went to the Burrow. 

Harry and I got together during the our 8th year [well my 8th year] I had became good friends with Gr-Hermione she was the only one from the golden trio that came back for 8th year. She was the only one who had even talked to me out of my few friends all year. She stood up for me to. God I do owe her a lot.

And where Hermione is there is a Potter. So him and I got to know each other over the season. We soon realized we both had feelings for each other, and we took it slow. 

We moved into our own flat last year. It was pretty hard for me to find a job, but the good old Hermione hired me as her front desk worker in her office. 

But that was over 2 years ago now. 

"Love, you okay?" Harry asked worriedly l.

"Oh, yeah sorry love, just distracted that's all," I forgot that he was even here. 

"I know your nervous, but I promise you that nothing is going to go wrong," Harry promised.

"I know but," I trailed off. 

"Well, if you feel overwhelmed then you just tell me okay?" Harry said.

"Okay," I whisper.

After taking the flo here I am tired. When we got here Hermione welcomed us, and then Molly Weasley. I just couldn't stay up much longer. We had left later than expected, and got here at 10 past 9. Needless to say I was tired.

"Love, you want to go to bed?" Harry asked.

I weakly nodded. I was too tired to form words.

"Okay come on," Harry kissed my hair. 

When we got to our bed I couldn't care less if the bed was made of stone, but it wasn't it was a pleasant feeling on it. It wasn't to firm or to soft. It was perfect. Harry got me into my pjs [Which may or may not be one of Harry's jumpers] and got in bed after he did the same. I just snuggled up next to him happy that I was next to my boyfriend.

_"Oi, Draco!"_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"I'm going to get you just like I promised that day,"_

_"Father! No! No! No! N-"_

"Honey! Wake up it's just a nightmare!" Harry half yelled half whisper. 

I sat right up in bed straight into Harry's chest. I couldn't help but start to sob.

I have been having nightmares since after the war. Always of someone who was still alive. Harry was the only one who knew how to calm me down. He would just whisper the same thing over and over _It's okay now I am here._

Harry laid us down so I am snuggled right into his chest. I don't know if I will be able to fall back asleep.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

"3:05 A.M," Harry replied.

"What time did we go to bed?" I asked.

"9:00 ish love," Harry replied.

Well I did need sleep. Maybe I could sleep a little more. Yeah I think I will. 

"Honey, wake up," Harry whispered into my ear.

"No," I winned 

"Well I guess you don't need to see Luna," Harry replied 

"Nevermind I'm up," I got up and looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Okay then let's go down stairs," Harry said.

When we got down stairs everyone was there, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Molly, everyone was. Me and Luna made eye contact, and she just smiled at me. God how much I want to just hug her and tell her everything. But this was not the time. 

After everyone got settled in, they started to open the Presents, ones for Harry, Ron, Teddy, Luna. They all where getting something. And just as I expected I had nothing. When they got to the Presents that I had gotten everyone. I will admit I was scared, but everyone loved then, for Hermione I got her the book that she had been gushing over for the past month at work but always saying _I could never get it, it's so hard to find._ I found it in 30 minutes. But nonetheless she was so grateful. After a little bit harry gave me something.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I don't know, open it," he replied.

I glanced at Luna, and she made the eyes _do it_ so I opened it. In it was the most beautiful handmade jumper. A Weasley jumper. With the letter D on the front for Draco! Tears started to collect in my eyes. I put my head in Harry's shoulder, and just cried. 

A little later after I had thanked everyone, and they thanked us, Luna came up to me and asked to talk. We had gone out side, and started on a walk. 

"How is your father?" She asked.

I tensed then remembered that with Luna everything is different.

"Hes okay, they gave him better food, mother has been seeing him more lately," I replied 

"That's good, have you seen him?" She asked.

"No, I have been busy at work, and well he had asked me not to," I replied 

She stopped dead in her tracks. I stopped and looked at her in confusion. She came up to me and hugged me. 

"I wish I had known, I would have put more of an effort to come and see you," she said.

"No, it's okay Luna," I hugged her back. 

Me and Harry said goodbye to them all. And made our way home when we got ho.e me we both let out a sigh. The Wesley's take a lot out of you. And they had invited us back next week for dinner. 

The End?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
